<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Mornings by Snowfall_In_Summer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052708">Saturday Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall_In_Summer/pseuds/Snowfall_In_Summer'>Snowfall_In_Summer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Sex, Shower Sex, kristelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall_In_Summer/pseuds/Snowfall_In_Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Kristoff love Saturday mornings... for good reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first rays of the morning sun warmed Kristoff’s face as he stirred awake. His arm was draped over Elsa, his wife of three years, who was sleeping peacefully. Kristoff brought his lips to her neck, giving her feathery kisses as she hummed awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she murmured, bringing her hand to his face. She could feel the sharp bristles of his beard as she placed her hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replied groggily, “Happy Saturday.” Saturdays were one of the few days the two of them were both off. Elsa’s architecture company and Kristoff’s woodworking business kept them separated for most of the week, so the two of them having Saturdays off was a blessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa broke from Kristoff’s embrace and sat up on their bed. She stretched out the sleepiness from her muscles as she grunted happily. Kristoff propped himself on his elbows, absolutely enthralled at what he was witnessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… in awe, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I have a woman as beautiful as you to call my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s face flared up as her cheeks burned bright red. Even after three years of being married to this wonderful man, she still became weak hearing things like that. It was those wonderful comments that reminded her how much Kristoff loved her. She heard the bed squeak as Kristoff hurled himself over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he said, stretching out his limbs before reaching over for his slippers, “I’ve gotta go get Sven his food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Elsa replied in a seductive tone, “don’t take too long, I’ll be waiting for you in the shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff’s face reddened at the thought as he felt his sleep pants tighten. “S-sure thing, baby,” he stammered before walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXXXXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff grabbed his light gray jacket he threw on the chair in the dining room and pulled it over his head as he took the massive bag of dog food out of the closet and stepped outside into their backyard. The yard itself was covered in a thin layer of frost, as was common in Connecticut at this time of year.  Breathing in the crisp autumn air, Kristoff quickly walked over to Sven’s doghouse, only to be nearly knocked over when the German Shepard bolted towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, buddy!” Kristoff chuckled as Sven licked his face, “you hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sven bounced eagerly as Kristoff poured out his dog food into his bowl. In an instant, Sven lunged at his food, devouring it happily. Kristoff smiled as he watched Sven eat. He really had it all: a loving wife, a house to call his own in a beautiful town, a loyal companion. Thinking about this made his heart swell with elation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of wife…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff patted Sven’s back as he headed back inside. He knew it was rude to keep Elsa waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXXXXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water erupted from the shower nozzle as Elsa turned the knob. She held her hand under the cascade, checking to see if it was warm enough. Once the water reached the right temperature, Elsa stripped out of her nightie and stepped in. It took a few tries to get the water just right before she let it cascade down her platinum locks. The warmth of the water eased the tension in her muscles and wiped the sleep from her body. Cupping her hands together, she gathered some water in her palms and splashed it in her face. She reached over to her shampoo before she heard the bathroom door creak open. After hearing what she knew was the sound of clothes hitting the laundry bin, she was greeted by Kristoff sliding the shower curtain back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kristoff said with a boyish grin as he eyed his nude wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Elsa replied, giving him the same look over. There were many favorable aspects of Kristoff; he was kind, honest, and altogether a sweet and caring man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also helped that he had a massive cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff stepped into the shower as Elsa stepped aside for Kristoff to feel the warmth of the water. He wrapped his rough calloused hands around Elsa’s midsection as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Elsa could feel Kristoff’s shaft nestle into the small of her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day yesterday?” Kristoff asked, “You came home and went to bed almost immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Elsa groaned, “Just that bastard at work again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hans?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Asshole forgot that I’m married again. I asked him to run the numbers on a potential project and he slips me his </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone </span>
  </em>
  <span>number!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told him no multiple times! I ended up firing his ass. Now we’re behind on several projects since I had to scramble people around, all because he refused to take no for an answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff tightened his grip on her, “I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. This coming week I’ll be looking at some new replacements. At least one of them seems like a good fit just from her resume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa reached over for the shampoo while stroking Kristoff’s cheek, “what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same as usual. Finally wrapped up that bench for Mr. Banks, he seemed pretty happy about it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa hummed as she worked the shampoo into her hair, intently listening to Kristoff. “I’m surprised, that man is almost never happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff let go of Elsa for a second as she held out the shampoo bottle for him. As he went to grab it, the bottle slipped out of their hands and fell to the bottom with a deafening thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kristoff said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Elsa replied. She bent over to grab the bottle off the shower floor. Kristoff let out an audible gasp as she reached down. She felt his shaft twitch against her rear. “Hmm, a little excited, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff kneaded her ass with his hands as she stood up. His mouth went directly to her neck as she reached down for his dick. She gave it a few pumps, relishing the feeling of the hot water and Kristoff’s mouth. Kristoff moved his hands to cup her breasts as he began biting Elsa’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Kristoff growled, pinching her nipple between his fingers. Elsa mewled as she turned around and crashed her lips against his. Kristoff pinned her to the wall, moving his mouth back to her neck. Elsa let out a throaty moan as Kristoff’s left hand reached between her silky thighs and traced her folds. With no hesitation, he slowly inserted two of his fingers into her heat. Elsa absentmindedly fondled her breasts as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you inside me!” She managed to gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already am,” Kristoff sarcastically replied before removing his hand from her sex. He gripped his shaft and gave himself a few quick pumps. “How bad do you want it, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t fuck me in the next five seconds I swear I will-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Elsa had a chance to finish her sentence, Kristoff slid himself into her tight heat. Elsa clenched her fingers onto his shoulders as they both grunted. After what felt like an eternity, Kristoff slowly pulled himself out to the tip before thrusting sharp and quick into Elsa’s heat. Elsa could only respond with mewls and soft gasps as she felt his cock stretch her in the best ways. The sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh drowned out the sound of the cascading water from the shower as Kristoff moved his hands to Elsa’s breasts. Elsa managed a small gasp before being silenced by Kristoff’s lips against her own, both lost in the heat of passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt her release fast approaching as she dipped her hand between the two of them, rubbing her clit vigorously. As Kristoff broke their kiss, he placed his mouth on her neck, suckling hard on the spot where her pulse was. In an instant, Elsa reached her peak, moaning out Kristoff’s name as she came undone around him. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders as his thrusts slowed down to a stop. The two of them panted as he slowly pulled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-holy shit,” Kristoff gasped, “I love watching you cum like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt her face go red as she smiled at him. “D-did you…?” She asked, looking down at his still hard member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. As long as you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem fair to you, though…” Elsa reached down and started stroking him, staring at him lustfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, but we should probably do this out of the shower. Water’s running cold.” Kristoff reached one hand behind him and switched the shower off. Elsa released her grip on Kristoff’s cock as she stepped out of the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” she purred as she walked out of the bathroom with as much hip swaying as possible. Kristoff absentmindedly followed like an eager puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things this woman did to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXXXXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmmmmm, yes, just like that!~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elsa moaned, gripping the sheets tightly as Kristoff pounded into her with force. It was a miracle that he waited until they were back in their bedroom to ravage her. It was also a miracle none of the neighbors could hear some of the scandalous things coming from her mouth. She always loved this position,  both for being able to see Kristoff’s face as they made love and for allowing Kristoff to go deeper inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff’s eyes wandered all over Elsa’s body, from her perky breasts that bounced with each thrust, to her deep sapphire eyes that he found himself getting lost in when they fucked. He spread her legs out to plunge himself deeper, eliciting a throaty moan from his wife. The blond man dipped his head down and crashed his lips with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kristof… I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elsa gasped, wrapping her legs around Kristoff’s waist, “I’m close!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-me to!” Kristoff grunted, “where do you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside, Kris! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff hastened his pace, shaking the whole bed. He felt Elsa come undone around him as his thrusts became more sporadic. With one final thrust, Kristoff reached his own peak, pumping rope after rope of his seed into Elsa with a loud grunt. The two of them rested motionless for a few moments, breathing heavily before pressing their lips together. Kristoff slowly pulled himself out of Elsa and rested beside her as he pulled Elsa close to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever mention that I love you?” Kristoff panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once or twice,” Elsa said, “Of course, we’ll need to take another shower after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it means more time with you, I’m all for it,” Kristoff placed a kiss on Elsa’s forehead as they both slowly rose from the bed and made their way back to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>